I'm Death, you're dead
by azrael1844
Summary: FujiKita: Fujigaya mène une vie paisible jusqu'à ce que deux énergumènes emplumés débarquent dans son salon...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Tout le monde s'intéresse à la vie après la mort. Existe-t-il vraiment un vieux barbu qui choisit qui a le droit d'entrer au Paradis et qui est bon pour le Purgatoire ? Tout le monde s'inquiète de savoir quelle place lui sera destinée. Mais personne ne s'intéresse à ceux qui viennent nous chercher. Les anges de la Mort. Tout le monde imagine la Grande Faucheuse, toute vêtue de noir avec sa lame sanguinolente entre ses mains osseuses. Mais avec le nombre de morts qu'il y a chaque jour à travers le monde, ça serait beaucoup de travail pour une seule personne. Et personne ne se doute un seul instant qu'il existe un examen de passage pour devenir ange de la Mort.

Fujigaya non plus n'en avait aucune idée. Avant qu'ils débarquent chez lui en pleine nuit. Il avait entendu du bruit dans son salon. Il s'était levé pour attraper sa batte de baseball et avait surgi brusquement dans la pièce. Un long silence s'était installé et il s'était mis à rire. Un rêve. C'était forcément ça. Comment deux types simplement vêtus d'un pagne blanc avec des ailes dans le dos pouvaient réellement exister ? Et il était retourné se coucher.

Mais le lendemain matin, ils étaient toujours là, endormis sur le canapé et leurs ailes toujours déployées.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Il s'était approché d'eux le plus silencieusement possible et avait pris le temps de les observer. L'un était grand avec les cheveux noirs, l'autre était bien plus petit et ses cheveux étaient blonds. Et les ailes dans leurs dos étaient incroyablement belles. D'une couleur qui oscillait entre le gris et le blanc. Ils n'avaient pas l'air spécialement méchants. C'était juste...Etrange.

« Oi ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ? »

Sa voix les avait tirés de leur sommeil et en le découvrant face à eux, ils avaient paniqué. Leurs ailes s'étaient mises à battre et des plumes volaient dans tous les sens. Ils avaient fini par se calmer après de longues minutes en voyant que Fujigaya n'était pas agressif. Juste perplexe.

« Humain...Tu as face à toi deux apprentis anges de la Mort. »

Il s'était mis à rire. La meilleure blague qu'on lui ait faite jusque-là.

« Ok...Qui vous envoie ? C'est bientôt mon anniversaire, c'est quoi ? Un avant-goût de ce qui m'attend pour mes 25 ans ? C'est Fumito c'est ça ? »

Les deux anges s'étaient regardés d'un air dubitatif avant de pencher la tête d'un même geste. Les humains étaient vraiment des créatures étranges.

« Il n'y a rien de drôle dans ce que dis Koki. On est ici pour apprendre le comportement des Hommes pour pouvoir passer notre examen final. »

Mais Fujigaya était toujours persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une blague douteuse de son meilleur ami. Alors le blond, exaspéré par son manque total de respect lui avait montré l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Il avait ouvert la main et une flamme bleue en était sortie. Et Fujigaya s'était tu. Les êtres humains ne faisaient pas sortir de flamme bleue de la paume de leur main. Il s'était assis sur la table basse face à eux et leur avait lancé un regard inquiet.

« Vous venez me chercher ?

- T'écoutes pas ce qu'on te dis ? On est là pour apprendre comment se comporte les humains. Je suis Hiromitsu et lui, c'est Koki.

- D'accord mais...Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- On choisit pas l'endroit où on tombe. C'est Lui qui choisit pour nous.

- Lui ?

- Tu sais...Le type barbu qui décide de tout. Enfin bref, c'est pas important. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu vas nous accueillir chez toi le temps de notre apprentissage.

- Non.

- T'as pas vraiment le choix. Rappelle-toi que nous sommes la Mort, si tu refuses, tu meurs.

- Mitsu...Evite d'effrayer les gens comme ça. Ca t'étonne après qu'on soit encore en apprentissage alors qu'on devrait déjà être diplômés. »

Fujigaya les avait écoutés se prendre la tête de longues minutes sans vraiment comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Il n'avait pas envie de comprendre. Ce qu'il voyait à ce moment-là était complètement surréaliste mais pourtant bien réel. Et il y avait des plumes partout dans son appartement.

« Ton nom, Humain. »

Le dénommé Hiromitsu avait l'air d'une amabilité à toute épreuve. L'autre semblait plus agréable.

« Fu...Fujigaya...Taisuke.

- Eh bien, Taisuke, c'est toi qui va nous guider à travers ce monde. »

Il avait rigolé une nouvelle fois. Mais face au regard froid d'Hiromitsu, il s'était tu. Il se retrouvait donc avec deux...anges en guise de colocataires. Et il était certain que ça ne serait pas de tout repos.

**N.A.** Quand on me demande d'écrire un prologue, je fais pas les choses à moitié...Nouvelle collab' avec Azra. J'espère qu'on va pas trop vous perdre.

Chesire


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Etudier le comportement humain. Vaste programme. Pourtant, il avait la désagréable impression que c'était lui qui était observé. Il sentait les regards insistants des deux anges sur lui à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Et chacune de ses réactions semblait être décryptée. Il était mal à l'aise. Il avait bien essayé de leur poser la question.

« Les gars...Y'a un truc que vous me dites pas ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je sais pas...Depuis que vous êtes arrivés, vous êtes pas sortis. Vous devez étudier les humains et—

- Tu réfléchis trop Taisuke. »

Mais la réponse brève et sèche, à l'image d'Hiromitsu, l'avait forcé à se taire. Et le sujet fut clos. Définitivement.

Pourtant, plus les jours passaient, plus cette sensation grandissait. Partout où il allait, il sentait les yeux du petit blond sur lui. Et quand il se retournait, il était seul. Vraiment étrange. Et il était certain que des deux, c'était lui qui le connaissait le mieux.

Les débuts de cette collocation quelque peu surréaliste étaient plutôt chaotiques. Si ça se passait très bien avec Koki, avec l'autre, c'était différent. Son caractère exécrable énervait Fujigaya. Il prenait sur lui un peu plus chaque jour pour ne pas craquer. Et il voyait son sourire s'élargir à chacun de ses énervements.

Et le soir, quand il partait se coucher, les deux anges étudiaient avec attention les notes qu'ils avaient enregistrées dans la journée. Les rôles étaient répartis. Hiromitsu était désagréable avec lui pour voir ses réactions négatives et Koki s'occupait du reste.

Fujigaya était le sujet idéal. Tout se lisait sur son visage. Et son sale caractère était un vrai plaisir pour le blond qui s'en donnait à cœur-joie. Cet humain était un sujet intéressant. Et lui qui avait toujours le rôle du gentil était ravi de pouvoir laisser parler sa vraie nature.

« Nee Mitsu...Je crois qu'il commence à se douter de quelque chose.

- Tu crois ?

- Il est plus sur la réserve ces derniers temps. Il se contrôle. Avec toi surtout.

- Parce qu'on a le même caractère. Forcément, ça fait des étincelles. »

Pourtant peu à peu, malgré cette sensation, Fujigaya se sentit de plus en plus à l'aise avec eux. Enfin...Il était à l'aise avec Koki de qui il s'était rapproché. Il l'écoutait lui raconter leur vie là-haut en ouvrant la bouche d'admiration.

Avec Hiromitsu, c'était...différent. Ils pouvaient difficilement rester seuls dans la même pièce. L'ambiance se chargeait rapidement d'électricité et leurs esprits s'échauffaient. Sans qu'ils ne le cherchent. Définitivement, ils ne se supportaient pas. Et c'était bien au-delà des rôles que les deux anges avaient établi. L'animosité entre eux était réelle. Et aucun des deux ne voulaient céder face à l'autre. Ils étaient beaucoup trop fiers pour ça. C'était à celui qui craquerait le premier. Peu importe la façon. Alors Fujigaya laissa tomber. Ne plus s'occuper de lui. Il savait que ça l'énerverait un peu plus. Et Koki l'avait bien compris. Il connaissait assez son partenaire pour savoir qu'être mis de côté l'agaçait. Il attendait juste le jour où Hiromitsu péterait un plomb. Et la colère de l'ange blond était effrayante.

**N.A.** Oh...J'ai rien à dire. Etonnant XD

Chesire


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2:**

La situation n'évolua pas beaucoup jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Fujigaya. Il ignorait toujours Hiromitsu et se rapprochait de Koki qu'il trouvait vraiment sympathique. L'ange brun, malgré un visage assez dur, était souriant, aimable, et il avait même un sens de l'humour assez développé. Humour dont le blond paraissait totalement dépourvu.

Le 25 juin au matin, le jeune humain s'avança vers ses deux "invités" pour leur parler. Ses amis devaient venir le soir pour fêter ses 25 ans comme il se devait, et les deux anges ne passaient pas spécialement inaperçus.

« On ne peut pas partir d'ici, lança Hiromitsu toujours aussi aimable.

- Et bien vous allez faire un effort pour ce soir, cingla Taisuke. Je ne vous demande pas de partir définitivement, je dis juste qu'avec vos ailes, vous n'êtes pas particulièrement discrets. »

Avant que le blond puisse répliquer, Koki intervint, sentant venir une énième dispute.

« Taisuke, on ne te l'a pas dit, parce qu'on n'en voyait pas l'utilité puisque tu sais qui nous sommes, mais il nous est possible de dissimuler nos ailes.

- Vraiment? » S'étonna le jeune homme.

Koki acquiesça et lui fit une démonstration. Sous les yeux ébahis de Fujigaya, les grandes ailes blanches s'estompèrent, perdant de leur substance, jusqu'à disparaitre.

« Vous pouvez les rendre invisibles?

- Et intangibles. Bien qu'elles soient toujours là, personnes ne pourra les sentir si par hasard il venait à les frôler.

- Tu n'as donc aucune raison de nous empêcher de rester ce soir, fit Hiromitsu avec un rictus moqueur.

- A part peut-être qu'il s'agit de mon anniversaire, et que je n'ai pas forcément envie d'avoir un connard au milieu de mes amis.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout, tu n'as pas idée de ce que je pourrais faire.

- Et tu vas faire quoi? Me tuer? Koki m'a expliqué que vous ne pouviez pas raccourcir ma durée de vie. Qu'elle était déjà établie depuis le jour de ma naissance et que si un shinigami venait à la modifier, il serait déchu. Je ne suis peut-être pas comme vous, mais je sais ce que le terme déchoir signifie.

- Je ne peux peut-être pas te tuer, mais rien ne m'empêche de t'en faire baver. Alors ne me prend pas à la légère.

- Teme..., tu...

- Taisuke, intervint de nouveau Koki, quand Mitsu te dit qu'on ne peut pas partir d'ici, c'est qu'on n'a pas le droit. IL nous a envoyé ici et tant qu'on n'a pas terminé ce qu'on a à faire, on ne peut pas partir. Ce sont les règles et on ne peut pas aller à leur encontre. »

Fujigaya comprenait parfaitement, mais ça le gonflait. Leur présence signifiait qu'il devrait trouver une excuse, et il n'avait jamais été un bon menteur. Malgré sa fierté démesurée, ses amis lisaient en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ils sauraient que quelque chose ne tournerait pas rond.

**N.A.** Voilà, le chapitre 2 de ma deuxième collab' avec Chesire. Celle-ci est un défi, autant pour elle que pour moi. Je suis rentrée de mon voyage à Florence avec une idée farfelue en tête et je l'ai proposée au Chat, qui m'a suivie dans le délire. Merci pour ça Chat d'ailleurs parce que ça m'a détendue.  
Azra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Ils avaient débarqué en masse. L'appartement s'était peu à peu rempli d'anciens yankees impulsifs. Les souvenirs remontaient doucement en Fujigaya. Ses années de lycéen, ses meilleures années. Fumito avait réussi à réunir tout le monde. Et la surprise eut l'effet voulu. Fujigaya avait senti l'émotion le submerger au fur et à mesure qu'ils entraient chez lui. Depuis combien de temps ne les avait-ils pas vus ? Même s'ils étaient toujours en contact, c'était compliqué de se voir régulièrement.

« 25 ans, ça se fête dignement. »

Il s'était retenu de lui sauter dans les bras.

Il avait rapidement fait les présentations avec les deux shinigamis. Ses collègues de travail. Il n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme excuse. Et ils avaient joué le jeu.

La soirée se lança doucement. Les deux anges écoutaient les humains parler. Les souvenirs de lycée, les premières fois. C'était loin pour eux tout ça. Définitivement, Fujigaya était le sujet rêvé pour leur examen.

« Gaya-chan~ On passe aux choses sérieuses ?

- M'appelle pas comme ça putain ! Et puis, tu sais où sont les verres. »

Fujigaya sentit le regard amusé d'Hiromitsu sur lui. Les surnoms ridicules...Une chose qu'il aurait aimé oublier. Et il ne doutait pas une seconde que le blond s'en servirait contre lui. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver pour ça, Fumito posait un shooter et une bouteille de tequila devant lui. Son sourire s'illumina.

Et ils enchainèrent. Les uns après les autres. Comme à l'époque où se souler en cachette et rentrer chez les parents sans se faire griller était ce qu'ils préféraient faire. Après se battre. Et les shinigamis les observaient toujours. Ne comprenant pas vraiment l'intérêt de ce jeu. L'alcool commençait à faire son effet sur eux, sous les yeux amusés de Koki et Hiromitsu. Les langues se déliaient doucement. Et les humains étaient de plus en plus bruyants. Ils surveillaient attentivement Fujigaya. Ne pas révéler leur identité assurerait le bon déroulement de leur étude. Et puis, les gens n'étaient pas prêts à croire au surnaturel.

Et Fujigaya s'approcha doucement d'eux.

« Toi ! Je t'aime bien. Tu me fais marrer. Et puis t'es sympa. »

Koki lui adressa un sourire. Ils avaient appris que les humains disaient plus facilement ce qu'ils pensaient quand ils avaient bu.

« Mitsu...Bois avec moi !

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que je te défie et que t'aimes pas perdre. Tu tiendras jamais la cadence. »

Koki lança un regard désapprobateur à son partenaire. Mais il le vit tendre la main vers le verre que lui proposait Fujigaya et le porter à ses lèvres. Il grimaça de dégout quand la tequila glissa dans sa gorge. Et le sourire de l'humain s'élargit.

« Encore ! »

Fujigaya hocha la tête et le resservit. La première bouteille descendit rapidement. Et Hiromitsu commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool. Sa tête tournait et tout devenait flou autour de lui. Il ne voyait plus que le sourire lumineux de son humain et la deuxième bouteille qu'il ouvrait. Il ne perdrait pas. Sûrement pas face à lui.

Koki s'intégrait facilement au reste du groupe. Il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Fumito. Il l'écoutait parler. Lui raconter comment Fujigaya était devenu le leader incontesté de son lycée. Et comment il s'était sacrifié face à leurs ennemis pour les protéger. Le sens de l'honneur. Quelque chose qu'il connaissait tellement. Il accepta le verre qu'il lui tendit et l'écouta encore. Les humains étaient vraiment fascinants. Une époque qui lui manquait. Même si elle était différente de la sienne.

L'alcool faisait doucement son effet sur lui. Son esprit s'embrumait. Il se sentait bien. Fumito lui parlait toujours. Mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il était concentré sur son partenaire et Fujigaya qui s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés. Leur animosité semblait loin. Les sourires que lançait Hiromitsu étaient doux. Les effets de l'alcool...

« Ah~ Gaya a toujours eu un faible pour les blonds... »

Koki tourna difficilement la tête vers Fumito qui les observait lui aussi.

« Un faible ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Bin...Tu sais...

- Entre hommes ? C'est possible ? »

L'humain se mit à rire.

« T'es vraiment bizarre. »

Koki lui répondit par un sourire gêné. L'époque était vraiment différente. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Des choses qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il les vit se lever et se diriger discrètement vers la chambre de Fujigaya.

**N.A.** L'alcool, c'est mal. (C'était hyper constructif ça.)  
Chesire


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4:**

La porte se referma derrière eux. Et Fujigaya se jeta sur les lèvres de l'ange. L'alcool avait mué son antipathie en désir. Et puis Hiromitsu était loin d'être laid, il fallait bien l'avouer. Ses cheveux blonds tranchaient avec sa peau mate. Ses yeux bruns d'ordinaire si froids, brillaient légèrement sous l'effet de la tequila. Et sa bouche pulpeuse était une tentation affolante. Il était son genre, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Physiquement du moins, parce que psychologiquement il y avait des progrès à faire. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste le baiser.

L'ange commença par être un peu surpris, et puis les instincts de sa vie humaine refirent surface. Ainsi qu'un visage aux yeux noirs de désir et une voix le suppliant de le prendre. Un visage ressemblant étrangement à celui de son hôte. Et il fut incapable de dire s'il ne s'agissait que d'un souvenir ou si son excitation du moment le modifiait. Quoi qu'il en soit, le corps de Taisuke pressé contre le sien ne le laissait pas de marbre, et l'alcool aidant, il fit passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'humain pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête, tout en caressant son torse, s'attardant légèrement sur les deux boutons de chair rose.

Un gémissement passa les lèvres de Fujigaya, avant qu'il ne repousse Hiromitsu pour le faire basculer sur le lit et se placer à califourchon sur ses hanches. Le regard noir que lui lança l'ange le fit sourire. Il n'aimait pas être dominé. Eh bien, ils étaient deux.

- Tu crois faire quoi, là? grogna Hiromitsu.

- Ça ne se voit pas?

- Tu t'imagines vraiment que je vais te laisser faire?

- Je n'imagine rien. C'est ce qui va se passer.

La lueur qui s'alluma dans le regard de l'humain avait quelque chose de malsain. Un mélange de luxure et de sadisme qui persuada l'ange de ne surtout pas le laisser faire quoi que ce soit. Il inversa donc leur position, surprenant Taisuke qui s'imaginait déjà avoir gagné.

- Tu oublies que tu n'es qu'un simple humain, Taisuke. Tu ne pourras JAMAIS me dominer.

Un sourire moqueur vint prendre place sur les lèvres d'Hiromitsu tandis qu'il voyait le jeune homme sous lui se débattre. En vain.

L'ange laissa les images de son passé remonter à son esprit, et lentement, afin de frustrer son partenaire pour qu'il vienne à le supplier. Il déposa sa bouche sur le torse du jeune homme, le parcourant tantôt avec légèreté, tantôt avec insistance, alternant morsures et petits coups de langue. Il descendit jusqu'à la hanche de Fujigaya, à la frontière avec son boxer qui dépassait légèrement de son baggy, et vint en suçoter la peau, y laissant une marque rouge aussi ronde qu'une pièce de monnaie et lui arrachant un gémissement de bien être, ainsi qu'un coup de rein compulsif.

- Tu veux quelque chose? Sourit le shinigami, amusé par sa réaction.

- Tu as besoin d'un dessin, peut-être? répliqua Fujigaya, légèrement énervé.

- Non. Juste que tu me supplies...

- Va te faire foutre! J'ai jamais supplier de ma vie, je vais pas commencer maintenant!

- Tu es trop fier, Gaya-chan.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, connard!

- Alors comment veux-tu que je t'appelle? Tai-chan? Je peux faire aussi.

- Tu m'appelles pas. Tu te contentes de me déshabiller et de me sucer.

- Woh! Très classe, vraiment.

- Ta gueule!

- Non. Tes réactions sont trop drôles pour que je me taise. Et je ne t'ai toujours pas entendu supplier.

- Crève, je te dis. Je supplierais pas.

- Je ne peux pas mourir, Tai-chan. C'est déjà fait depuis longtemps. Et tu finiras par me supplier.

Il passa sa main dans le boxer de l'humain tout en lui enlevant son baggy pour voir le sous vêtement noir déformé par une bosse déjà conséquente. Il entama un lent va-et-vient sur le membre de Taisuke qui ne put retenir très longtemps ses gémissements lorsqu'il commença à les accélérer.

Il appréciait les attentions de l'ange sur sa virilité, mais ce n'était pas sa main qu'il voulait sentir dessus. C'était sa bouche. Celle qui venait actuellement titiller le lobe de son oreille. Il n'en pouvait plus, devenant seulement soupirs de plaisirs et gémissements.

Et il craqua.

- Hiro... S'il-te-plait... Suce-moi...

Il ne vit pas le sourire victorieux qui s'étira sur le visage du shinigami à ce moment, mais il le sentit parfaitement contre sa peau, alors qu'il descendait lentement vers le bas de son corps, marquant un peu plus sa peau de traces de morsures.

Il retira le bout de tissu qui comprimait encore le sexe de Fujigaya et une fois fait, il souffla dessus avant de...

- Gaya-chan!

Celui-ci, ainsi que l'ange, se redressèrent brusquement pour voir entrer Fumito dans la chambre, complètement ivre.

- Les autres se demandent où tu es passé. Il est l'heure d'ouvrir tes cadeaux et...

Tout à coup, il prit conscience de la position dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Hiromitsu au-dessus de Fujigaya qui était complètement nu et... excité.

- Oups, fit-il en rougissant. Je dérange peut-être?

- Nan! Tu crois? Ironisa Taisuke, rouge de colère.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son meilleur ami lui faisait ce genre de coup, ce qui faisait que la gêne ne l'envahissait plus depuis longtemps. En revanche, ça l'énervait toujours autant. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

- Je vais peut-être vous laisser alors. Finissez ce que vous faisiez.

- Plus envie! Tu m'as coupé dans mon élan! Baka!

Fujigaya repoussa celui qui aurait pu être son amant pour se relever et ramasser ses affaires afin de se rhabiller, sous le regard appréciateur de l'ange qui apprécia la vue sur son joli postérieur.

**N.A.** Je me suis amusée comme une folle avec ce lime. J'ai hésité un moment entre les laisser aller au bout ou les interrompre et j'ai trouvé beaucoup plus rigolo de vous frustrer (je crois que Ches' m'en a voulu pour ça d'ailleurs...)  
Azra


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

Fujigaya essaya de se calmer. Diminuer l'état d'excitation dans lequel la bouche de l'ange l'avait mis. Mais il la sentait encore sur lui. Définitivement, il ferait perdre cette habitude à Fumito à coups de poings dans la gueule.

« On y retourne !

- Oh...T'es sûr de toi ?

- Vas te faire foutre Hiro !

- Moi, je dis ça pour toi hein.

- Lâche-moi. »

Le sourire de l'ange s'élargit un peu plus. C'était vraiment dommage d'avoir été interrompu en si bon chemin.

En retournant dans le salon, Fujigaya croisa le regard de son meilleur ami. Et Fumito déglutit difficilement. S'il avait pu le crucifier sur place...Il secoua la tête. Là tout de suite, il voulait ses cadeaux.

Il s'installa face à ses invités et la table basse, où les cadavres de bouteille avaient été remplacés par les paquets emballés. Et un sourire niais se dessina sur son visage. C'était un gosse finalement.

Les shinigamis le regardèrent avec attention ouvrir les paquets un à un. La joie et l'émotion se lisaient dans ses yeux. Hiromitsu se mordit la lèvre. Ça lui rappelait tellement de choses. Les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant. Les photos de leur bande encadrées avec précaution. Fujigaya au milieu de ses 'sujets', un sourire lumineux accroché aux lèvres. Et puis un album retraçant leur histoire. Les êtres humains étaient vraiment des créatures fascinantes. Les deux anges le voyaient lutter pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Trop fier. Le blond secoua la tête. Il était comme ça lui aussi avant de mourir. Il sentit Koki s'interroger. Forcément. Ce n'était pas la même époque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- L'émotion.

- Oh...Quelqu'un est mort ?

- Nan Koki...On pleure pas que parce que les gens meurent. Taisuke est juste trop con pour montrer aux autres que leurs cadeaux le touche.

- Les humains sont vraiment...

- Bizarres ouais. »

Fujigaya attrapa la bouteille de tequila et regarda fièrement les cadeaux étalés devant lui. Ses amis étaient vraiment les meilleurs. Même Fumito, à qui il vouait une haine sans nom à ce moment-là. Pour ses 25 ans, il s'attendait surtout à des conneries. Et pourtant. Juste des souvenirs. Enormément de souvenirs. Il resservit tout le monde et d'un même geste, ils descendirent leur shooter. Celui de trop pour certains qui s'écroulèrent sur le canapé. Sous les yeux rageurs des anges qui n'auraient plus d'endroit où dormir.

« Rhooo...C'est pas grave ça...Vous viendrez dormir avec moi et on fera un plan à trois.

- Tai-chan~ T'es bourré. Ferme ta gueule !

- Oi ! Tu me parle pas comme ça saloperie d'ange ! »

Le sang d'Hiromitsu commençait à bouillir dans ses veines. L'alcool, l'animosité, les réminiscences de sa vie d'avant. Et ce type qui lui parlait mal. Lui faire fermer sa gueule et lui apprendre le respect. D'ancien yankee à ancien yankee. Il se leva brusquement et l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt, sous les yeux effrayés des survivants au dernier shooter. Koki essaya de s'interposer. En vain. Si l'alcool avait fait qu'ils s'attiraient mutuellement quelques heures plus tôt, maintenant, c'était différent. Du moins pour le shinigami.

« Tu me fatigue Fujigaya ! »

L'intéressé lui sourit. Pourquoi avait-il toujours ce regard empli de luxure et de sadisme alors qu'il était à deux doigts de se prendre un poing en pleine figure.

**N.A.** ...

Chesire


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

La colère de l'ange amusait beaucoup Fujigaya. Au fond, ils étaient tellement semblables tous les deux. Fiers, bagarreurs et incroyablement frustrés. Et les coups étaient un moyen éprouvé pour faire passer cette frustration.

Alors, quand le poing fermé d'Hiromitsu vint s'écraser sur sa joue, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à répliquer. La lèvre du blond s'ouvrit sous le choc et laissa échapper un mince filet de sang doré.

Wow, wow, wow ! Attendez une minute ! Du sang doré ?!

Fumito, qui regardait le spectacle, commença par écarquiller les yeux de surprise, puis fini par mettre cela sur le compte de l'alcool. Au grand soulagement de Koki qui se voyait mal expliquer la véritable raison de cette couleur à un homme qui n'était aucunement mêlé à leurs histoires.

Hiromitsu ne retint alors plus sa force et il enchaina les coups, obligeant son adversaire à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bloqué par le mur.

- Je te jure que tu vas apprendre à me respecter, gronda-t-il.

- Il va falloir que tu fasses mieux que ça alors, répliqua Taisuke qui retint une grimace de douleur.

Les coups reçus lui avaient probablement cassés une ou deux côtes.

- Je vais te faire ravaler ta putain de fierté, je te le promets.

- Des mots, que des mots. Mais tu n'agis jamais. Je vais finir par croire que...

Fujigaya fut coupé par les lèvres pulpeuses de l'ange qui vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes avec violence. Son corps réagit instantanément. Ses doigts vinrent s'accrocher dans ses cheveux décolorés. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Et un de ses genoux remonta jusqu'à l'entre-jambe d'Hiromitsu. Il apprécia d'ailleurs grandement de le sentir déjà si tendu.

Fumito, voyant l'air choqué de Koki, l'attrapa par le bras, et fit signe aux autres de le suivre à l'extérieur. Ceux qui tenaient encore à peu près debout soutenant les autres. Ils parvinrent à laisser les deux "amants" seuls au bout de cinq minutes -un temps record vu leur état d'ébriété- et sans qu'aucun ne fasse attention à eux.

**N.A.** J'adore ce que j'ai fait de Koki. Je ne me suis toujours pas remise d'avoir été gentille avec lui, mais j'aime son aspect "à côté de la plaque". On contourne les ordres comme on peut...

Azra


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes, les mains de l'ange se posèrent sur les hanches de Fujigaya. Il le sentit sourire. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Mais Hiromitsu aimait trop jouer. Il se contenta de déboutonner lentement son baggy, prenant soin de glisser le bout de ses doigts à l'intérieur pour lui effleurer la peau. Fujigaya se pressait contre lui. Il lui demandait silencieusement de le toucher. Mais le souvenir de sa voix suppliante quelques heures plus tôt refusait clairement de le satisfaire. Sa bouche glissa dans son cou, marquant un peu plus sa peau de traces rouges. Il entendait Fujigaya réprimer les sons de plaisir qui ne demandaient qu'à quitter ses lèvres. Tellement fier. Le baggy tomba au sol et le genou de l'ange remonta entre ses cuisses. Et il sourit. Sa voix s'élevait timidement.

« T'as quelque chose à dire Tai-chan ?

- Je...Nan ! Vas crever ! »

L'ange resserra son emprise dans son cou. Il voulait simplement lui apprendre le respect, sans le frapper. Son visage était déjà bien trop abîmé par les coups qu'il lui avait donnés. Il s'en serait voulu de l'amocher plus.

La peau de Fujigaya se marquait d'empreintes de dents. Et Hiromitsu était extrêmement fier de le sentir se tendre de plus en plus sous ses morsures. Il le débarrassa de son t-shirt et admira la vue. Le boxer noir de l'humain se déformait sous l'excitation. Il se lécha les lèvres. Son corps réagissait de plus en plus. Il posa une main de chaque côté de son visage et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Fujigaya eu un mouvement de recul très rapidement avorté par le mur contre lequel il se trouvait. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il le regardait.

L'ange lui mordit la lèvre et pressa son corps contre le sien. Frottant doucement ses hanches contre les siennes. Et il entendit Fujigaya réprimer un gémissement.

« T'es en train de crever ?

- Ta gueule ! Fais quelque chose.

- Nan...C'est beaucoup moins marrant. Touche-toi.

- Quoi ?

- Branles-toi Tai-chan, fais-moi rêver un peu.

- Vas te faire foutre.

- T'aimerais tellement. »

Mais le regard déterminé que lui lança Fujigaya lui fit comprendre qu'il faudrait qu'il travaille encore un peu pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Eh bien soit, sa fierté, il la ferait flancher. Ses doigts glissèrent sur son torse, précédent sa langue qui fit frémir l'humain. Il mordillait sa peau et l'entendait gémir timidement. Quel son agréable. Il sentit les mains de Fujigaya se glisser dans ses cheveux et lui ordonner de descendre plus. Il s'arrêta sur son bas-ventre et ses dents tirèrent sur l'élastique de son boxer. Il releva les yeux et croisa son regard. Un regard sombre et plein d'envie.

« Suce-moi saloperie d'ange !

- Vas te faire voir ! Fais-moi rêver et j'étudierais ta demande. »

Il l'entendit soupirer. Il lui mordit violemment la hanche et sa voix le supplia une nouvelle fois. En vain. Hiromitsu ne voulait pas céder. Le bassin de Fujigaya bougeait lentement mais l'ange refusait toujours de le satisfaire. Et il vit sa main glisser dans son boxer et se releva brusquement. Il recula d'un pas et lui lança un sourire sadique. Il le vit baisser la tête de honte et son poignet s'activa sur son membre. Les êtres humains étaient vraiment incroyables. Ils se laissaient tellement mener par leur désir. Et Fujigaya, malgré sa fierté de yankee, était le même.

Sa voix le rendait dingue. Sa voix gémissante sous le plaisir qu'il s'offrait. Son jean commençait sérieusement à le gêner. Il glissa ses doigts dans son pantalon et soupira de douleur quand il effleura son membre. Il ne vit pas tout de suite Fujigaya s'avancer vers lui. Trop concentré sur la douleur de son corps. C'est quand ses mains s'accrochèrent à ses hanches et qu'il vit son visage sous lui qu'il comprit.

« Que...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'te soulage.

- T'es bien docile.

- J'ai envie de te sucer.

- Oh...Alors fais-toi plaisir. »

Il sentit la langue de Fujigaya lécher son ventre et ses doigts s'activer sur lui. Un son passa ses lèvres. Un gémissement à peine audible qui incita l'humain à continuer. La langue de Fujigaya traina sur la longueur de son membre et il donna un coup de hanche brusque. Il l'entendit rire.

« Suce. Arrête de m'allumer. »

Et sa bouche se referma sur lui. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent dans ses cheveux. Comme il suçait bien. Comme il regrettait sa vie d'humain juste pour ressentir encore ses sensations. C'était beaucoup moins drôle là-haut. Il s'enfonçait dans sa gorge à chaque coup de hanches qu'il donnait et à entendre les gémissements de plaisir de Fujigaya, ça ne semblait pas lui déplaire. Il se tendait de plus en plus dans sa bouche, se rapprochent doucement du bord. Il avait été trop frustré par l'irruption de Fumito. Il lui attrapa les cheveux et le força à se relever. Il l'embrassa furtivement et sa main enserra son membre. Fujigaya se cambrait sous ses caresses. Sa voix se brisait doucement dans son oreille. Lui donnant envie de le torturer. Le baiser violemment et le faire crier. Qu'il ne puisse plus marcher pendant quelques jours. Il le jeta sur le canapé et se colla contre son dos.

« Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'vais te baiser Tai-chan. Considère ça comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Mec ! J'me suis jamais fait mettre, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer. »

Hiromitsu fit trainer sa langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale et ses mains reprirent leur place sur son membre. Il remonta lentement jusqu'à sa nuque pendant qu'il s'activait encore un peu. Il sentait Fujigaya se tortiller sous lui. Faisant frotter son membre contre son postérieur qui semblait si accueillant.

« Arrête de jouer au fier putain d'humain ! T'es pas en état de me baiser et tu le sais très bien. T'es au bord de l'explosion. Alors vas-y...Supplie moi !

- N...Nan ! Vas te faire voir.

- T'as que ce mot-là à la bouche ? »

Il accéléra le mouvement de son poignet sur son membre et le sentit se cambrer.

« J'vais t'apprendre le respect putain ! J'te jure que tu me parleras mieux ! »

Il lui mordit une fois de plus le cou et la voix de Fujigaya se brisa. Ses hanches frottaient toujours contre le membre de l'ange mettant sa résistance à rude épreuve.

« Tai-chan...T'as qu'un mot à dire...Laisse-moi te faire du bien. »

Sa langue lécha son oreille avant de la mordiller doucement.

« Ton corps me réclame Tai-chan~

- Je...S'il te plait...Arrête.

- J'ai pas encore commencé.

- Arrête de jouer...Baise-moi ! »

Hiromitsu se mit à sourire. Il lui écarta les cuisses et ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Et il le prit sans douceur. Le corps de Fujigaya se souleva et il s'accrocha au dossier du canapé pour ne pas se laisser emporter. L'ange commença à bouger, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à son partenaire. Des sons qui l'incitaient seulement à continuer. Il planta ses ongles dans sa peau et accéléra. Le corps de Fujigaya était chaud et accueillant. Et avide. Il l'aspirait complètement en lui. C'était tellement agréable. Ou alors était-ce l'alcool qui lui faisait cet effet. Il secoua la tête. C'était Fujigaya qui rendait les choses si agréables. Ses réactions étaient un vrai plaisir et le soumettre l'excitait terriblement. Il donna un coup plus brusque que les autres et le corps de l'humain s'étala sur le canapé, reculant ses hanches.

« Haa~ Hiro, encore ! »

L'ange sourit. Tellement avide. Tellement jouissif. Le frustrer encore un peu. Il se retira et l'entendit râler.

« Tourne-toi.

- Quoi ?

- T'es sourd ? Tourne-toi. »

Fujigaya s'exécuta et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'ange. Hiromitsu le vit rougir. Il était loin le yankee fier.

« P-Pourquoi ?

- J'ai envie de te voir. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il attrapa ses jambes et le fit s'écrouler dans le canapé. Et il le prit une nouvelle fois. Le souffle de Fujigaya caressa son visage et il lui mordit la lèvre. Il sentit ses mains se poser dans son dos pour s'y accrocher. Il emportait son corps avec le sien à chaque assaut. Il lui écarta légèrement les cuisses et s'enfonça un peu plus en lui. Les ongles de Fujigaya griffèrent sa peau, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. La douleur le faisait se tendre de plus en plus. L'humain gémissait toujours plus fort. Sa voix se brisait dans son oreille. Fujigaya vint lui mordre la lèvre en lui lançant un sourire de défi.

« Bah alors...Tu commences à fatiguer ? »

Et pour seule réponse, Hiromitsu donna un nouveau coup de hanches. Brusque et puissant. Et il le vit ouvrir la bouche. Il happait l'air pour calmer sa respiration. Mais l'ange n'était pas décidé à lui donner du répit. Il recommença. Ses gestes étaient profonds, tapant toujours où il fallait. Il sentait les doigts de Fujigaya se resserrer dans son dos, propageant une décharge électrique dans son corps. La douleur, le plaisir, l'envie. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il ne pensait plus qu'à faire venir Fujigaya pour flatter sa fierté mal placée. Le voir se soumettre un peu plus et demain tout redeviendrait comme avant. Ils continueraient à se chercher jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux frappe plus fort que l'autre une nouvelle fois. Il se pencha sur lui et lui mordit la clavicule. La voix de Fujigaya se brisa un peu plus.

« Hi-Hiro...S'il te plait...

- Quoi ?

- Branles-moi.

- Tellement classe.

- Ta gueule ! »

Pourtant l'ange coopéra. Sa main se glissa entre leurs corps et il effleura le membre douloureux de l'humain qui se mordit la lèvre. Il lui infligea un va et vient aussi rapide que ses coups de hanches. Il le sentait se contracter dans sa main. Il savait parfaitement que Fujigaya luttait. Le faire flancher. Et il savait comment s'y prendre. La voix de son partenaire ne mentait pas. Chacun de ses coups le faisait gémir, il se rapprochait de la zone qui le libérerait. Alors il ralentit brusquement et lui lança un sourire en coin. Il vit le regard de Fujigaya qui le suppliait. Et ses hanches le forcèrent à l'achever. Claquant en rythme avec les siennes. Sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce et sa bouche happait l'air de plus en plus difficilement. Et Hiromitsu l'atteint enfin. Les ongles de l'humain se plantèrent dans son dos, le faisant lui aussi flancher un peu plus. Il le mordit un peu plus fort et Fujigaya céda. Il se déversa entre ses doigts en gémissant de plaisir. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et continua d'encaisser les coups de l'ange en s'efforçant de le faire craquer. Hiromitsu sentait son regard sur lui et sans comprendre pourquoi, il se sentit gêné. Il n'était pourtant pas celui qui se retrouvait dans une situation embarrassante.

« Hiro~ J'te fais trop de bien pour que tu restes concentré plus longtemps.

- Ferme-la ! Tu me fais rien du tout.

- Non...Bien sûr que non. C'est pour ça que tu luttes. »

Il attrapa sa main souillée et la porta à ses lèvres. L'alcool lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. L'ange sentait sa langue jouer sur ses doigts. Putain d'allumeuse. Il se mordit la lèvre et flancha. Se laissant aller en lui sans prendre le temps de se retirer. Il entendit le rire clair de Fujigaya. Un son aussi agréable que sa voix qui prend son pied. Il s'écroula sur lui et sentit ses doigts caresser son dos. Sa respiration ne se calmait pas. La chaleur de son corps l'enveloppait et son odeur lui chatouillait le nez, ravivant son envie. Il secoua la tête. Non. Ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était largement suffisant. Il se retira doucement et regarda autour de lui.

« Eh ! Ils sont où les autres ? »

Fujigaya l'imita. L'appartement était vide et plongé dans l'obscurité.

« Ils ont dû partir.

- Tu crois qu'on...qu'on a commencé quand...

- Nan. Fumi nous aurait forcément interrompus, c'est sa spécialité. Ils ont dû partir

avant. »

Il récupéra son boxer sur le sol et se rhabilla. Il s'étira bruyamment avant de masser son cou qui lui faisait mal. Il sentit l'empreinte de dents de l'ange sous ses doigts et soupira.

« Comment je vais planquer ça moi ?

- Tu te démerde. Fallait pas me chercher.

- Putain...J'te jure, je t'aime vraiment pas !

- C'est réciproque Tai-chan.

- Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça. On n'est pas pote à ce que je sache. »

Hiromitsu jura. Encore une chance. Il le vit rassembler ses affaires et quitter le salon. Et quelques minutes plus tard, l'eau de la douche se mit à couler.

**N.A.** Comme quoi, la Faucheuse me connait trop bien. Elle connait mes points faibles. "Ches', je te donne une contrainte : Ton lemon, tu me fais un HiroSuke avec un seul POV."  
Ok...Sachant que je suis plus à l'aise avec le FujiKita et que je sais pas faire les POV uniques, j'ai galéré. J'aime le lemon que j'ai fais mais je me suis un peu foiré sur le POV faut l'avouer. Pendez-moi.  
Chesire


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8:**

Le lendemain, Koki, qui avait fini par rentrer dans l'appartement après s'être assuré que plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, n'osait regarder aucun des deux autres garçons dans les yeux, beaucoup trop gêné.

Alors que Fujigaya était sorti faire des courses, Hiromitsu fini par s'approcher de son acolyte et lui demanda:

- Ça ne va pas?

- Je... Je..., rougis le jeune homme avant de se reprendre. J'ai un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que toi et Taisuke vous...

- On ait couché ensemble?

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de l'ange blond. Les réactions totalement décalées de Koki le faisaient rire. Il avait beau être mort et avoir vu s'écouler quelques siècles depuis, il y avait encore certaines notions qui lui échappaient. Surtout dans l'évolution des mœurs.

_ Je te l'accorde, ça ne devait pas être très répandu à ton époque. Et surtout dans ton milieu.

_ Parce que pour toi, c'est normal?

_ Tu sais, les délinquants juvéniles ont beau faire les fiers et jouer les gros durs, ils restent surtout en bande. Du coup, on apprend quelques trucs les uns avec les autres. En particulier le péché de chair... J'ai vécu ma première fois avec mon meilleur ami. Et je crois même que j'ai jamais autant pris mon pied depuis.

_ Tu n'as jamais connu de filles alors?

Hiromitsu éclata de rire.

_ Oh si, j'en ai connu aussi. A vrai dire, le genre d'une personne ne m'a jamais arrêté. J'étais aussi attiré par les filles que par les garçons.

_ J'ai du mal à concevoir ce genre de pratiques. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas naïf, bien sûr. Je ne pense pas que les hommes se marient, sont fidèles à leur femme jusqu'à la mort et ne vont jamais voir ailleurs. J'ai moi-même parfois monnayé les prestations de certaines geishas, mais le faire avec un autre homme... Tu y prends vraiment plaisir?

_ Ouais. C'est même meilleur qu'avec les femmes. Un mec sait comment te donner du plaisir, parce qu'il sait ce qu'il aimerait que tu lui fasses.

_ Je ne suis pas franchement convaincu.

_ Je peux te montrer.

Le blond se plaça à califourchon sur les jambes de son ainé et se pencha sur ses lèvres alors que celui-ci rougissait de plus belle.

_ A... Attends... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ Je vais juste t'embrasser. On ira pas plus loin, promis, mais ce serait dommage que tu ne connaisses jamais ça.

_ Je...

Les lèvres pulpeuses d'Hiromitsu le firent taire. Sous le choc, Koki ne réagit pas, jusqu'à ce que la langue du jeune homme vienne titiller la sienne. Sans comprendre ni le comment, ni le pourquoi, il répondit au baiser.

En rentrant chez lui, Fujigaya surpris les deux anges en train d'échanger un baiser langoureux. Pour une raison inconnue, la scène lui serra le cœur, et lâchant ses courses dans le couloir, il se précipita vers sa chambre dont il claqua la porte. Pourquoi avait-il mal? Ça n'avait aucun sens. A moins que ce soit pour Koki. Oui, c'était forcément ça. Il avait mal parce qu'il l'avait probablement fait souffrir en couchant avec Hiromitsu alors que les deux shinigamis entretenaient une telle relation.

**N.A.** Bon, alors sans commentaires pour celui-là. Je me suis torturée toute seule en faisant en sorte que Mitsu et l'autre énergumène de Tanaka s'embrassent. Beurk!  
Non, Ches'! Pas taper!

Azra.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

Et pendant plusieurs jours, Fujigaya avait très clairement évité les deux anges. Il était mal à l'aise en leur présence. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir cédé à Hitomitsu. S'il avait su...Koki devait le haïr. Le croiser lui était insupportable. Il sentait son regard sur lui. Il sentait les reproches dans ses yeux. Comme il aurait voulu disparaitre.

« Taisuke... ? »

La voix de l'ange brun le fit sursauter. Il venait sûrement pour se venger. Et il aurait tellement raison.

« Taisuke...Faut que je te parle.

- Je...Koki...Je suis désolé, je savais pas.

- Tu savais pas quoi ?

- Hiro et toi...Je vous ai vu.

- Mitsu et...Quoi ?

- Je savais pas que vous étiez ensemble. Si j'avais su...Mec, je suis désolé. Vas-y frappe moi, je le mérite. »

Koki pencha la tête. De quoi parlait-il ? Fujigaya se confondait en excuses et il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi. Puis il ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Il avait vraiment cru que...

« Taisuke attends...Ce...C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Mitsu et moi...On...On n'a pas ce genre de relation. On... »

Il inspira lentement. Il avait honte de lui avouer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Je...Comment dire...Il me montrait. Tu vois, à mon époque, deux hommes ensemble, c'était inconcevable.

- A ton époque ?

- J'ai vécu au temps des samouraïs. Les mœurs étaient complètement différentes. On se fiançait très jeune à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas. C'était autre chose. Alors...quand j'ai compris que lui et toi vous...enfin...tu vois...J'ai été choqué, parce que ça se faisait pas de mon temps. Et Mitsu...Il a voulu me montrer. Alors il m'a embrassé. Il voulait que je découvre ça. C'est pas allé plus loin. Il m'aurait pas touché sans mon accord. Et puis, il avait déjà...Tu vois. »

Fujigaya laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il était rassuré de ne rien avoir détruit entre les shinigamis. Il était rassuré de ne pas s'être pris un poing en pleine figure. Il n'aimait pas vraiment avoir mal.

« Même s'il passe son temps à te chercher, Hiromitsu t'aime beaucoup. Je l'ai jamais vu s'intéresser avec autant de sérieux à l'un des humains avec lesquels on a vécu jusque-là. »

Pourquoi avait-il très envie de sourire en entendant ça ? Il secoua la tête.

« Nee Koki...Raconte-moi.

- Te raconter quoi ?

- Ton histoire. »

Le visage de l'ange s'assombrit.

« J'étais samouraï. »

Fujigaya l'écouta attentivement. Il se battait aux côtés de son seigneur. C'était en temps de guerre. Les cadavres jonchaient le sol et le sang recouvrait la terre. Les éviter était très difficile. Les hommes du bataillon de Koki tombaient les uns après les autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'une petite dizaine pour défendre leur honneur. Et leur seigneur est tombé. Transpercé par une lame ennemie. Les survivants furent fais prisonniers et emmenés dans les geôles crasseuses de l'armée adverse. Ils y sont restés plusieurs jours, avant de décider de se donner la mort. Mourir avec honneur et suivre leur maitre. Tel était le code des samouraïs. Seppuku. Ils se sont ouvert le ventre.

« Notre âme pouvait désormais reposer en paix. Nous avions accompli notre devoir et étions mort avec honneur. »

Il sentit son ventre se serrer. Il avait vu des films de samouraïs. Il visualisait un peu comment ça se passait. Mais l'entendre par quelqu'un qui l'avait vécu...Entendre la voix douloureuse de Koki lui raconter ça. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

« Et comment...Comment t'es devenu shinigami ?

- On a été choisi. La Faucheuse nous a choisis. »

Fujigaya écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ?

« La Faucheuse ? Tu...La Mort ?

- Je pense pas qu'elle aimerait qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Elle n'appartient à aucun des mondes qu'on connait. Elle est indépendante de tout. C'est notre instructeur. Ah ! D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler. Elle arrive.

- Qui ?

- La Faucheuse.

- Quoi ?

- Elle vient ici. »

Fujigaya secoua la tête. C'était de plus en plus surréaliste. Les anges passent encore. Mais...Leur instructeur. La Faucheuse...C'était pourtant bien La Mort non ?

**N.A.** J'ai rien à dire.

Chesire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

La Faucheuse. Hiromitsu et Koki semblaient vraiment la craindre. Et en la voyant, Fujigaya ne comprit pas pourquoi. Elle était tellement belle et semblait tellement douce avec son visage rond éclairé par un sourire presque tendre, ses cheveux courts noirs et lisses se recourbant légèrement dans le creux de son cou. Elle était de petite taille et paraissait fragile. Seuls ses yeux laissaient voir qui elle était réellement. Des yeux noirs ayant vus toutes les horreurs du monde. Et dans son dos se déployaient non pas deux, mais quatre immenses ailes noir de jais.

Elle franchit la fenêtre avec grâce, les deux shinigamis s'agenouillant devant elle avec déférence.

- Relevez-vous tous les deux. Je déteste ce genre de simagrées et vous le savez très bien.

Sa voix paralysa le seul humain dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas de son monde, ça ne faisait aucun doute. C'était comme si des milliers de personnes disaient la même chose en même temps.

Les anges obéirent et se redressèrent, alors que la Faucheuse se tournait vers Taisuke.

- Fujigaya-san. Je vais m'installer ici pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que mes futurs shinigamis aient passé leur test.

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique et il ne serait pas venu à l'esprit du jeune homme de le faire. Après tout, quand le grand patron des anges de la mort vous rend visite, vous faites tout pour le satisfaire sans poser de questions.

- Excusez-nous, demanda Koki. Mais comment devront-nous vous appeler cette fois?

- De la même manière que lors de vos trois derniers essais. Maki.

Maki était là depuis déjà deux jours et Fujigaya ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Que les deux anges passent leur test au plus vite afin que:

1 Il récupère son lit.

2 Il n'est plus l'impression d'être moins qu'un insecte

3 Il puisse inviter qui il le voulait chez lui.

Il comprenait beaucoup mieux maintenant la crainte de Koki et Mitsu. Si la Faucheuse ressemblait peut-être à l'image parfait de l'ange, au fond, c'était un vrai démon. Autoritaire, froide et détachée de tout. Critiquant les humains à chaque occasion, au point qu'il allait finir par exploser.

**N.A.** ...

Azra.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

Maki était froide. Limite désagréable et son sale caractère faisait passer Hiromitsu pour un agneau. Elle prenait trop ses aises et Fujigaya ne se sentait plus chez lui. Il languissait le jour où elle repartirait. Mais la Faucheuse n'était pas décidée à lui foutre la paix. Tout était prétexte pour le rabaisser. Il n'était qu'un vulgaire humain à ses yeux. Un simple insecte qu'elle aurait pu écraser entre ses deux doigts. Et il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il prenait sur lui pour le moment, par respect pour les deux shinigamis et surtout parce que la colère de Maki l'effrayait. Mais arriverait fatalement le moment où sa fierté de yankee referait surface. Etre surnaturel ou pas, il n'hésiterait pas à lui coller son poing dans la figure. Et Hiromitsu l'avait très bien compris. A force de l'observer, il avait appris à reconnaitre la colère sous son sourire factice. Il connaissait par cœur les réactions de Fujigaya. Alors quand il entendit Maki l'envoyer balader pour la énième fois de la journée et qu'il le vit serrer les poings, il lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira vers la porte d'entrée.

«Viens, on sort, on va boire un café. »

Fujigaya laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Tout ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il l'éloignait d'elle.

« Koki ?

- Je reste là. Vous avez besoin de prendre l'air tous les deux. Moi, ça ira, vous en faites pas. »

Occuper Maki le temps qu'ils se calment. Car si l'ange ne montrait rien, il était tout aussi énervé que Fujigaya. Il ne supportait pas quand la Faucheuse s'en prenait à lui.

Le temps était doux. L'air frais et le soleil rendirent sa bonne humeur à Fujigaya. C'était une bonne idée finalement. Le calme de la rue le détendit. Hiromitsu n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement. L'irruption de Maki dans leur quotidien l'angoissait. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas là pour rien. La Faucheuse ne se déplaçait jamais sans raison. Ils se posèrent à la terrasse d'un café et profitèrent du silence.

« Tu sais...Dans le fond, Maki n'est pas spécialement méchante...

- Ah ? Désolé de pas voir ses bons côtés.

- Elle est juste...très prétentieuse.

- Ouais...Merci, je suis qu'un simple humain, j'ai cru le comprendre. C'est une raison pour me traiter comme un esclave ?

- Non...C'en est pas une...Je suis désolé. »

Fujigaya le regarda d'un air étonné. L'ange qui s'excusait était quelque chose d'extrêmement rare.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? T'y es pour rien.

- Parce qu'avec tout ça, je me dis qu'on a mal commencé tous les deux. »

Fujigaya esquissa un sourire. Hiromitsu avait peut-être un sale caractère mais il n'était pas mieux. Et quelque part, le sentir de son côté face à la Faucheuse le rassurait.

« Nee Mitsu~ Toi et moi, on peut peut-être repartir sur de bonnes bases...Tu sais, on pourrait apprendre à se connaitre. Parce que finalement, à part le fait que tu passes ton examen pour la troisième fois, je sais rien de toi. »

Le sourire qu'il lui lança fit rougir l'ange. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait montrer, il aimait beaucoup son humain. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui et se félicitait de l'avoir traîné dehors. Mais bientôt, tout ça prendrait fin. Et savoir qu'il le laisserait lui serra le cœur. Une sensation vraiment étrange.

« Hm...T'as raison...C'est une bonne idée. »

**N.A.** Bon, toujours rien à ajouter.

Chesire


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir? demanda Hiromitsu.

_ Tout. Qui tu étais lorsque tu étais humain. Ta façon de vivre, tes habitudes, ce genre de choses...

L'ange sourit, avant de replonger dans ses souvenirs pour lui raconter.

_ Je suis né en 1966 à Kanagawa. Petit, j'étais victime d'ijime à l'école. Quand ils l'ont appris, mes parents ont déménagés sur Tokyo. J'allais entrer au collège. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré mon meilleur ami. Il s'appelait Tamamori Yuta, il doit toujours s'appeler, d'ailleurs, j'ai pas eu connaissance de sa mort, mais bon. Tous les deux on s'est très vite liés. Il avait un fort caractère et c'est lui qui m'a poussé à me rebeller quand quelque chose me faisait chier. Dès notre entrée au lycée, on avait déjà notre réputation en tant que yankee. On a intégré Suzuran. Ca nous semblait parfaitement naturel. On avait trouvé ce qu'on pensait être notre voie dans les combats. Comme tous les élèves du lycée, on voulait atteindre le sommet. Réussir ce que personne d'autre n'avait fait en unifiant les corbeaux. On a échoué bien sûr, comme tous les autres. Mais très proches du but.

_ Pourquoi avez-vous échoué si vous étiez si proches?

_ Je suis mort.

Le sursaut de Fujigaya n'échappa pas au shinigami qui poursuivit.

_ On était en terminale et il nous restait une classe à rallier à nous. Les gars en face de nous n'ont pas respectée la règle de base de Suzuran qui est de se battre à mains nues. Tama a failli prendre un coup de batte et je me suis interposé. Je me souviens l'avoir entendu hurler alors que je luttais pour garder connaissance. J'ai fini par lâcher prise et je me suis jamais réveillé.

_ Et comment es-tu devenu...

_ Un shinigami?

_ Ouais.

_ La même chose que pour Koki et tous les autres, Maki m'a recruté. Elle pensait qu'une éternité d'oisiveté ne me conviendrait pas. Pour elle, j'avais besoin d'action et de rester d'une certaine manière dans le circuit alors elle m'a proposé de devenir un ange de la mort.

_ Tu as accepté tout de suite?

_ Oui. Je pouvais pas refuser. C'était une occasion trop belle. Continuer à faire des allers et retours sur Terre, me fondre dans la foule et donc avoir encore l'illusion d'être en vie. L'idée me plaisait bien. Le seul hic, c'est l'examen de passage. Je pensais pas qu'il serait aussi difficile.

_ Ca consiste en quoi?

_ Top secret. Si je te le dis, je mettrais la Faucheuse en colère et c'est pas une chose à faire.

**N.A.** Et une petite référence à Crows Zero au passage, ça c'est mon côté fan d'Oguri Shun qui est ressorti. D'ailleurs, si certaines (certains?) d'entre vous ne l'ont pas vu, foncez! Il est génial (ils sont parce que le deuxième film est largement à la hauteur du premier, faut aimer les films de baston, c'est tout.)

Azra


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13**

Avec le temps et la présence de Maki, Koki avait très clairement senti le rapprochement des deux autres. Ils étaient souvent ensemble. Un peu trop à son gout peut-être. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt qu'ils se portaient. Malgré la démonstration d'Hiromitsu, dans son esprit, deux hommes ensemble était toujours quelque chose d'inconcevable. Pourtant, quand il les voyait à bout l'un comme l'autre, il occupait la Faucheuse comme il pouvait pour leur permettre de s'échapper. Parce que l'un arrivait à calmer les humeurs de l'autre et inversement. Même s'il ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient pour se calmer. Il était leur soutien dans cette histoire, le seul à pouvoir faire oublier à Maki la raison de sa venue ici, juste le temps que l'orage passe.

Et Fujigaya et Hiromitsu appréciaient grandement son aide. Grâce à lui, ils s'entendaient mieux. Il n'y avait plus d'effusion de colère entre eux.

La haine que vouait Fujigaya à l'ange blond s'était reportée sur Maki. Son attitude avec lui n'avait en rien changé. Elle le considérait toujours comme un vulgaire insecte. Et il languissait désespérément le jour où elle lui annoncerait son départ.

« T'as le temps d'attendre Humain. Je suis ici pour un moment. Tant que ces deux incompétents n'auront pas réussis ce qu'ils ont à faire, je ne partirais pas. »

Il avait essayé de chercher à savoir en quoi consistait l'examen de passage. Il était juste curieux. Mais ni les shinigamis et encore moins Maki ne lui avait répondu. Ou plutôt, cette dernière lui lançait avec un grand sourire :

« Si tu apprends la vérité, je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer.

- Maki...Tu sais ce que ça coute d'enlever la vie d'un humain.

- Je suis au-dessus des règles Mitsu, n'oublie jamais ça. S'il me gêne trop, j'hésiterais pas. »

Combien de fois Fujigaya avait-il serré les poings, prêt à frapper pour calmer ses nerfs. Mais les shinigamis s'interposaient toujours. Dans ces moments-là, Hiromitsu lui attrapait la main et l'entrainait dehors.

« Est-ce que je peux au moins récupérer ma chambre ?

- Vas à l'hôtel !

- Mais putain ! Je demande rien de plus qu'un minimum d'intimité. Merde ! Ca fait des semaines que tu squattes ici. A part me faire chier, tu fais rien d'autre de tes journées. Toi, dégage et vas à l'hôtel ! Fous-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute. »

D'un geste fluide, Maki se retrouva face à Fujigaya sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Sa main osseuse se referma sur son cou et il sentit ses forces l'abandonner. L'air commençait à lui manquer. C'était donc ça, la colère de la Faucheuse. Il essaya en vain de lui faire lâcher son emprise sur sa gorge, mais elle avait bien plus de force que lui. Sa tête commençait à tourner, tout devenait flou autour de lui. Il ne distinguait rien d'autre que le sourire cruel de Maki et ses yeux noirs qui ne le quittaient pas.

« Maki...Lâchez-le. »

Fujigaya reconnu la voix d'Hiromitsu et essaya de se redonner un minimum de prestance. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir à quel point il était faible. Mais son énergie le quittait de plus en plus.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je lui laisser la vie sauve ? Il m'a manqué de respect.

- Vous ne l'épargnez pas depuis votre arrivée. Il a aussi droit à sa part d'agacement non ?

- T'es de son côté Mitsu ?

- C'est évident non ? Cet humain est à moi et je ne vous laisserais pas le tuer sans rien faire. »

Koki ouvrit la bouche de peur et d'admiration. Son homologue tenait tête à leur instructeur sans flancher. Il vit l'emprise de Maki se relâcher sur le cou de Fujigaya et celui-ci s'écroula au sol. Il se précipita à ses côtés et observa la scène entre la Faucheuse et Hiromitsu. Il voyait sans mal qu'il avait peur. Ses mains ne trompaient pas, il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts pour masquer son angoisse. Il la défiait ouvertement du regard. Et malgré l'aura dévastatrice de Maki, il ne flancha pas. Koki esquissa un sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi déterminé pour quelque chose.

**N.A.** Elle est pas gentille Maki~

Chesire


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14**

D'un seul coup, Maki éclata de rire. Enfin, le jeune shinigami réagissait à ses provocations. Il était temps, se dit-elle. En effet, si Fujigaya était la cible de ses sarcasmes, elle attendait avec impatience le moment où Hiromitsu flancherait. Cela signifierait qu'il était prêt à passer le test qu'elle lui avait préparé.

Les deux anges et l'humain la regardèrent ébahis. Pourquoi la colère de la Faucheuse ne s'était-elle pas encore abattue sur eux? Pourtant, ils lui avaient donné toutes les raisons de se déchaîner, alors pourquoi riait-elle? A moins que son esprit retors n'ait prévu pour eux quelque chose de bien plus sadique que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer.

_ Cet humain est à toi? Prouve-le moi. Tu ne me laisseras pas le tuer sans rien faire? Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable. Montre-moi jusqu'où tu peux aller. Parce que tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps, Kitayama Hiromitsu.

L'utilisation de son nom complet fit frissonner le blond et des flashs envahirent son esprit.

Un carrefour. Une voiture roulant beaucoup trop vite. Un feu rouge. La voiture qui ne s'arrête pas. Le feu vert pour les piétons. Fujigaya qui s'engage. Fujigaya qui voit trop tard le véhicule lancé à vive allure. Fujigaya qui se fige. Le choc. Le sang. Une ultime étreinte. Son baiser à lui qui emporte sa vie. Tout cela pour sa réussite en tant que shinigami.

La Faucheuse était redoutable. Elle voulait le briser totalement. Briser son humanité en l'obligeant à détruire lui-même cet humain auquel il s'était attaché.

_ Tu as trois jours, pour te faire à cette idée, Kitayama. Dans trois jours, à 15h 17 précise, ça devra être fait. C'est tout le temps qu'il te reste.

**N.A.** Et là vous connaissez la fin... Vous voulez quand même lire la suite?

Azra.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15**

Trois jours. C'était tout ce qu'il avait pour se faire à l'idée de perdre Fujigaya. Et 24h s'étaient déjà écoulées. Il avait vu le visage de l'humain se décomposer à l'annonce de la Faucheuse. C'est vrai qu'on n'apprenait pas tous les jours les circonstances de sa mort en direct. Et Fujigaya l'avait bombardé de questions.

« C'est une blague hein ? Je vais pas vraiment mourir ? Mitsu...Elle dit ça juste pour me foutre un peu plus les nerfs ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre ? Que sa mort était essentielle pour accéder au rang de shinigami accompli ? Il repassait l'examen depuis bien trop longtemps pour échouer une nouvelle fois. Il ne fallait pas qu'il flanche. Juste qu'il mette l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour Fujigaya de côté le jour J. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un simple humain après tout. Il ne méritait même pas son attention. Non. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ne représentait rien à côté de son envie de devenir shinigami. Et puis, il y avait Koki. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour réussir. Les apprentis allaient toujours par deux.

« Nee Koki...

- Hm ?

- Si je te dis que j'ai décidé de le laisser mourir—

- Je te réponds que ça me regarde pas. »

Le brun s'était juste contenter de l'interroger du regard sans rien ajouter de plus. Hiromitsu cherchait un soutient, il se heurtait juste à un mur de silence.

Deux jours après l'annonce de Maki, il était résigné. Fujigaya mourrait de ses mains pour qu'il accède enfin au rang de shinigami. Mais affronter son regard était insupportable. Chacun de ses sourires de façade foutait le bordel dans sa tête. Alors il l'évitait au maximum. Mais malgré ça, Fujigaya s'obstinait à lui faire face, comme pour lui rappeler un peu plus sa décision. Le voir fuir à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de lui amusait beaucoup la Faucheuse. Elle n'attendait plus que le moment où il flancherait.

« Alors Hiromitsu...T'es prêt à accomplir ta mission ?

- Vous savez très bien que je le suis.

- T'es sûr de toi ? Pourtant, ta voix me dit le contraire...J'attends beaucoup de toi tu sais. Je n'apprécierais pas beaucoup que tu me déçoives.

- Je ne vous décevrais pas. J'ai pas envie de rester apprenti pour l'éternité. »

Il vit le sourire cruel de Maki s'étirer sur son visage avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la chambre de Fujigaya. Le laissant seul face à sa propre cruauté.

Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Dans 12h, tout serait terminé. Il se ferait à l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais et finirait par admettre qu'il l'avait tué lui-même. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. C'était voué à l'échec depuis le début. Il prenait des vies, on lui enlevait ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Un juste retour des choses finalement. Il secoua la tête. Non, Fujigaya ne comptait pas. C'était un coup comme ça, juste pour se souvenir des sensations de sa vie humaine. Il ne représentait rien de plus. Il sentit sa couverture se soulever et reconnu sans mal l'odeur de l'humain. Il laissa échapper un soupir.

« Fais pas ça. »

Le corps de Fujigaya se colla contre le sien et sa main se posa sur son ventre. Il sentit son souffle chaud dans sa nuque et son cœur se serra.

« Mitsu...Je...Je veux pas mourir. »

La volonté de l'ange vacilla au son de sa voix. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et il les caressa doucement. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Fujigaya comptait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaitre. Et sa vie représentait plus que sa condition de shinigami.

« Je te laisserais pas mourir Gaya. T'as ma parole. »

**N.A.** Mon dieu...Mais que va-t-il se passer ?  
Mitsu va-t-il vraiment sauver Gaya ou est-ce une feinte de son esprit fourbe et retors ?  
Koki va-t-il enfin se détendre et commencer à s'amuser ?  
Brenda est-elle vraiment la soeur de John ou seulement sa demi-soeur ?

Chesire


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16**

8h. L'ange blond n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, se contentant de serrer Fujigaya dans ses bras. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Le perdre serait pire que de perdre ses ailes, alors coûte que coûte, il le protègerait.

10h. Taisuke ouvrit les yeux. Cinq heures avant de mourir. Cinq heures et 17 minutes, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Il se mit à trembler. Que faire lorsqu'on sait l'heure exacte de sa mort?

14h.

_ Ne sors surtout pas de la maison.

Fujigaya avait acquiescé à ces mots. Mitsu avait raison. C'était une voiture qui devait le tuer. Tant qu'il restait chez lui, il ne risquait rien.

15h. Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Fujigaya décrocha.

_ Moshi moshi?

_ Fujigaya Taisuke-san?

_ C'est moi.

_ Je travaille pour l'hôpital ****. Je vous appelle parce que votre mère vient d'être admise dans nos services suite à une crise cardiaque.

Le jeune homme lâcha le téléphone et sortit précipitamment de son appartement après avoir enfilé ses chaussures. Il était incapable de réfléchir correctement. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait se rendre à l'hôpital le plus vite possible.

15h 16. Plus qu'un carrefour à traverser et il serait auprès de sa mère. Le feu piéton étant vert, Fujigaya s'engagea. Il entendit un crissement de pneu et vit une voiture blanche arriver sur lui beaucoup trop vite. Il se figea et attendit le choc... Qui ne vint pas. Il ouvrit les yeux -qu'il avait fermé en anticipant l'impact- et constata qu'il se trouvait sain et sauf de l'autre côté de la rue, entouré d'une odeur très familière.

_ Mitsu...

_ Je suis là. Tout va bien.

Oui. Tout allait bien. Pour l'humain tout du moins.

_ Je... Je dois aller voir ma mère.

_ Vas-y alors.

Taisuke rentra en courant dans l'hôpital, tandis que Kitayama s'envolait dans un battement d'ailes.

**N.A.** Ouf, Gaya est sauvé. Vous avez eu peur, hein? Maintenant reste à savoir le sort qui va être réservé à Mitsu. Le pauvre, être déchu, ça doit être horrible...  
Vous espérez encore qu'on sois gentille et qu'on épargne Mitsu puisque qu'on a sauvé Gaya? Je vous répondrez que c'est beau de rêver. On parle de l'Ange de la Mort qui collabore avec un chat psychopathe et psychotique sous psychotropes. (répétez le dix fois très vite et à voix haute)  
*Niark, niark, niark* Je vous sens trembler...

Azra.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17**

Hiromitsu atterrit sur le toit d'un des immeubles surplombant la rue. Maki l'attendait déjà et il s'inclina devant elle. Il l'avait déçue. Il le savait.

Lorsqu'elle était venue lui proposer de devenir un shinigami, elle lui avait dit qu'elle mettait beaucoup d'espoir en lui, bien plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Et il avait ruiné cet espoir pour sauver Fujigaya.

_ Je suis désolé, fit-il.

S'excuser ne changerait rien, mais il était sincère. Décevoir la Faucheuse lui coûtait beaucoup.

_ Tu regrettes ton geste? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Non. Mais je... je n'ai pas su répondre à vos attentes.

Maki attrapa le menton de Kitayama et le força à la regarder. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres, surprenant le shinigami.

_ Au contraire. Tu as parfaitement répondu à mes attentes.

_ Q... Quoi?!

_ Ce qui m'aurait déçue, c'est que tu emportes Fujigaya.

_ Mais j'ai modifié sa ligne de vie, je ne peux qu'être déchu, et vous m'aviez dit que...

_ ... Que je plaçais beaucoup d'espoir en toi. Et c'était vrai. Mais pas en tant que shinigami. Tu es fait pour bien plus que ça.

Hiromitsu était perplexe. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

_ Ta mort il y a 30 ans était un accident. Ce n'est pas toi qui aurait dû mourir, mais ton ami. Seulement tu t'es interposé. A l'époque, tu as modifié la ligne de vie d'un autre humain en n'étant qu'un simple mortel. Rare sont les personnes capables de contrer le Destin de leur vivant. Une tous les sept-cents ans, environ... Tu es spécial.

_ En quoi?

_ Parce que tu es comme moi

_ Eeeeeeh!

_ Tu es comme moi. Ou plutôt comme je l'étais étant humaine.

Les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte de son interlocuteur la firent rire.

_ Oui, j'ai été humaine. Il y a longtemps. Et j'ai moi aussi contré le Destin. J'ai modifié ma propre ligne de vie en échappant à la mort. Trois fois. Lorsque je suis enfin morte, mon prédécesseur est venu me voir et m'a transmis sa mémoire et ses pouvoirs, faisant de moi la Faucheuse.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

_ Tu es mon héritier. Celui qui lors de sa véritable mort, deviendra le Faucheur.

_ Euh... On parle pourtant d'une Faucheuse...

_ Stupidité humaine qui associe toujours la Mort à une femme dans leur esprit proprement misogyne.

_ Vous devez vous tromper, je...

_ Tu es exactement ce que je crois. Ta façon de rallonger la vie de Tamamori Yuta par le passé ou celle de Fujigaya Taisuke il y a quelques minutes, les deux en te sacrifiant et en modifiant du même coup ton avenir, ne laisse aucun doute. Lorsque ton tour viendra, je te transmettrai la mémoire des Faucheurs et je te laisserais ma place.

_ Quand est-ce que ça arrivera?

_ Quand ta vie humaine se sera écoulée. Tu as tout sacrifié pour ton ancien amour. Aujourd'hui, tu retrouves tout pour l'actuel. Tu ne peux pas échapper aux règles. Tu as modifié la vie d'un être humain, en tant que shinigami, tu dois être déchu.

_ Mais...

_ Est-ce si dramatique? Tu ne deviendras certes jamais un shinigami, mais tu pourras passer une vie mortelle aux côtés de celui pour qui tu as pris tous les risques. Je serais toi, je ne verrais pas ça comme une punition, mais plutôt comme un dernier cadeau avant de porter le plus lourd des fardeaux.

**N.A.** Et non, je n'ai pas épargné la déchéance à Mitsu. Et je lui réserve un avenir pire que tout. C'est abominable d'être le Faucheur. J'ai presque honte de moi. (Presque)

Azra.


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue**

« Alors...Finalement, t'as pas été puni ?

- Dans un sens si. J'ai perdu mes ailes et je suis redevenu mortel.

- Et Koki ?

- Il réussira sans moi. »

Fujigaya n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait quand il l'avait vu franchir la porte de son appartement. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il lui était arrivé et avait d'abord cru à une hallucination. Mais l'ange s'était approché de lui et sa manière de l'embrasser était bien réelle.

« J'ai pas vraiment compris ce que Maki voulait dire...Mais elle m'a donné le droit de rester avec toi.

- Et si je veux pas ?

- T'es sérieux ? Gaya ! Ton corps réagit dès que je t'approche, tu crèves d'envie que j'te baise là tout de suite et tu me dis que tu veux pas... »

Hiromitsu vit le sourire joueur sur le visage de l'humain et secoua la tête. Toujours cette putain de fierté dans son regard. Pourtant, il n'aurait pu être plus sincère. Ces sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui, il avait ressenti les mêmes pour Tamamori à l'époque. Il avait voulu être shinigami et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour y arriver. Mais son désir de rester près de Fujigaya avait été plus fort que tout. Il laissa échapper un soupir amusé.

« Visiblement...T'as pas envie. Très bien. Merci pour tout...C'était intéressant ces quelques mois avec toi.

- Tu...Tu vas où ?

- Y'a quelqu'un que j'aimais avant de te rencontrer...Je vais aller le voir.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Très. »

Hiromitsu récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Et lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée, il entendit la voix plaintive de Fujigaya.

« Mitsu...

- Gaya ?

- Je...Tu...Tu peux pas partir.

- Oh...Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu vas voir ailleurs, je risque d'écourter ton espérance de vie.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

- J'espère bien. »

L'ange se retourna et se retrouva face au sourire lumineux de Fujigaya. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, ses doigts s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux et lui mordit la lèvre. L'humain ne chercha même pas à résister. Son refus de le laisser partir en avait dit bien assez pour lui.

« Viens. »

Il lui attrapa la main et l'attira dans sa chambre. Lorsque la porte se referma, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la voix gémissante de plaisir de Fujigaya s'élève. L'ange était pleinement décidé à profiter de sa vie de mortel. Rattraper le temps perdu et entendre sa voix se briser sous le plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la place de la Faucheuse.

**N.A.** Rhooo ! Méchant Chat ! T'as même pas écrit le lemon.  
Voila~ La contrainte majeur de cette histoire, c'était le Happy End, sachant qu'Azra n'aime pas les Happy End (J'en fais assez les frais pour le savoir).  
J'espère qu'on vous aura pas trop perdues.  
C'était notre 2ème collab', j'ai pris mon pied. Comme à chaque fois que j'écris avec mon Démon en fait.  
Une troisième est en cours d'écriture. On avance bien. L'histoire est juste awsome (comment ça je nous jette des fleurs ?), mais faudra attendre pour voir la merveille. Attendez-vous juste à être encore plus perdues.

C'était Ches' pour vous servir~


End file.
